rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronin's Drag Race (Season 2)
Ronin's Drag Race (Season 2) is a fan made series created by MisterRoninSushi. 12 queens will compete for the title of "Ronin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $100,000. On November 18th, 2018, Leaf was crowned the winner. Camille Noir and Kendra K were the runners-up. Bahari Uzuri won Miss Congeniality. Bahari Uzuri and Camille Noir returned to compete on Ronin's Drag Race All Stars (Season 1). Bahari Uzuri was the runner-up, and Camille Noir placed 3rd/4th. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Ronin's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant, and returned to the competition. :█ The did not win the main challenge, and thus did not return to the competition. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Gone with the Window" ''Summary:' The queens enter the workroom one-by-one. Mia tells Leaf that she looks like a man, but Leaf ignores her. Everyone is intimidated by Camille, due to the fact that she is Noel Noir's drag daughter. After all the queens enter, they partake in a photoshoot mini-challenge, with Season 1 winner, Jada Black. Louisa does a comedic pose, Liza serves gorgeous face, but it's Alisa who's beauty shines through, winning her the mini challenge. The queens then find out their maxi challenge: an outfit made out of ugly curtains. In the workroom, Liza and Mia both struggle with having little to no sewing experience. Sherrie reveals to the other queens that she's only been a drag queen for 9 months, to which everyone is shocked. While the queens are painting, Bahari tells Kendra about her life and how she used to live in Africa. Miss Smith notices that Leaf hadn't spoken to anyone since she first entered. Whitney then tries to start up a conversation with Leaf, but she only gets mumbles in response. On the runway, Serena presents a beautiful curtain kimono, and Bahari presents a gorgeous blue fantasy. Sherrie's presentation is busted, and Liza's look seems as if it was thrown together last minute. Camille is highly praised during critiques, but it's Leaf who wins the main challenge with her craftiness and unique sense of style. On the other end, Mia just barely makes it by with her shoddy work, leaving Liza and Sherrie in the bottom two. The lip-sync is neck and neck, but Liza serves the right amount of control in her performance, sending Sherrie home. Untucked:' After the safe queens go backstage, Miss Smith and Kendra chat some more about Leaf being standoffish and shy. Bahari says that Leaf's runway was phenomenal, and she just needs time to open up. Whitney tells the queens that she hopes Sherrie goes home, due to her unprofessionalism back home in Chicago. When the other queens get back from critiques, Camille pressures Leaf into talking. While holding back tears, Leaf tells the other queens that she's been out of it because her mother had to make an urgent trip to the hospital before she left for filming. The other queens sympathize with her. Camille tells Serena that Leaf shouldn't be sad considering she's going to take the first win from her. Serena rolls her eyes and walks away. After Sherrie is eliminated, she says that she wishes she had waited longer before coming onto the show, and that she has a lot to learn. * Guest Judge: Britney Spears * Mini Challenge: Photoshoot with Jada Black * Mini Challenge Winner: Alisa Osorio * Mini Challenge Prize: $1,000 * Main Challenge: Make an outfit from scratch out of curtains. * Runway Theme: Gone with the Window * Main Challenge Winner: Leaf * Main Challenge Prize: 1 week getaway to The Grand Resort and Spa at Fort Lauderdale Beach. * Bottom Two: Liza Regalia and Sherrie Labelle * Lip-Sync Song: "Womanizer" by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Sherrie Labelle * Farewell Message: "This is WACK AF but ok. Thank y'all for a good time! xoxo -Sherrie!!!!" Entrance Order '''Episode 2: ''"Bitches vs. Witches" Summary:' After Sherrie's elimination, Camille bitterly congratulates Leaf on her win. Leaf says she wasn't expecting to win at all. Camille doesn't believe her. The next day, the queens participate in the next mini-challenge, a voguing battle to ''"WTP" by Teyana Taylor. Camille serves a classic vogue performance, while Louisa goes all out and catches every beat, taking the other queens by surprise. The two win the mini-challenge, making them team captains for the next maxi-challenge: an original lip-sync musical performance entitled "Bitches vs. Witches". During rehearsal for the Bitches, Louisa does a great job, not only in her performance but also as a captain. Mia struggles with having no dance experience, but Kendra helps her keep up with the rest of the group. Miss Smith has trouble staying focused, and continues to chat with Whitney. During the Witches' rehearsal, Camille, Serena, and Liza nail the choreography and characterization during rehearsal. Leaf and Bahari struggle with keeping their footing. Camille tries to help Leaf, but Leaf is defeated and unwilling to co-operate. When it's time for the live performance, Louisa slays her solo portion, Liza and Serena make all the judges laugh, and Alisa nails the dances. Towards the end, the Bitches seem to be the frontrunners, until Kendra trips and falls onto her face, throwing everyone out of sync. And despite a few shining a bit less brightly, the Witches end up out-performing the Bitches overall, making them the winning team, with Camille winning the main challenge. During critiques, Louisa is showered with praise, being told that she would have won the challenge if their team was on top. Kendra is slammed for ruining the team's performance, and Mia and Miss Smith are called out for fading into the background. To no one's surprise, Kendra and Mia are in the bottom two. Kendra's performance is spectacular, with her capturing the essence of every lyric in the song. She destroys Mia, who is sent home.'' ''Untucked: After Camille's team goes backstage, Camille asks Leaf why she was so defeated in the rehearsal. Leaf is slow to respond and ends up complaining that Camille was too intimidating for her to pay attention. Camille calls bullshit, but Bahari defends Leaf by telling Camille that she is too aggressive at times, and should learn to go with the flow. Camille rolls her eyes and goes to smoke with Liza and Serena. When the losing team returns backstage, Louisa is furious at Kendra for ruining the performance. She says she knows it was a mistake but she's pissed that she didn't win because of someone else's failure. Kendra breaks down and starts to cry, and Louisa goes to apologize. Mia is also crying in a corner. Bahari notices this and goes to comfort her. Mia says she thinks she is going home and is upset because she felt useless on the show, fading into the background. Bahari tells Mia that she isn't useless, and is loved by all the queens. After Mia's elimination, she shows off her fancy wig wardrobe and leaves a wig for every other queen. She also reads a note from Bahari, and says that she will always remember her as one of the nicest people she's ever known.'' * Guest Judges: Stevie Nicks and Sharon Needles * Mini Challenge: Vogue-off to "WTP" by Teyana Taylor * Mini Challenge Winners: Camille Noir and Louisa Von Green * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captain for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: In two teams, star in a halloween-themed lip-sync musical. * Runway Theme: Wicked Bitch of the West * Main Challenge Winner: Camille Noir * Main Challenge Prize: A Suite Of Jewels From Fierce! Drag Jewels and a $2,000 gift card from Nailed by Christie. * Bottom Two: Kendra K and Mia Dupree * Lip-Sync Song: "Love On The Brain" by Rihanna * Eliminated: Mia Dupree * Farewell Message: "Keep it sweet ;) Don't forget to have fun! Love you girls <3 -Mia Dupree" '''Episode 3: ''"Snatch Game" Summary:' TBA ''Untucked: TBA'' * Guest Judge: Janelle Monae * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winners: Liza Regalia * Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 Gift Card from L.A. Eyeworks. * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: White Party * Main Challenge Winner: Whitney Fierce * Main Challenge Prize: A six-night stay at the Grove Hotel and Ice Palace on Fire Island. * Bottom Two: Alisa Osorio and Camille Noir * Lip-Sync Song: "Make Me Feel" by Janelle Monae * Eliminated: Alisa Osorio * Farewell Message: "Ay dios mio... can't win them all! I love all you girls so much! I'm coming for your wigs Camille!!! J.K. *lipstick kiss* -Alisa" '''Episode 4: ''"Wigs Gone Wild" Summary:' TBA ''Untucked: TBA'' * Guest Judge: Hailee Steinfeld * Mini Challenge: Turn wigs into drag-tastic beauty masks. * Mini Challenge Winner: Kendra K * Mini Challenge Prize: Make the teams for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: In teams of three, create TV advertisements for products made to help queens with their wigs. * Runway Theme: Big Hair Everywhere * Main Challenge Winner: Bahari Uzuri * Main Challenge Prize: A trip for two and spa treatments in Saguaro in Palm Springs for 4 days. * Bottom Two: Liza Regalia and Serena May * Lip-Sync Song: "Love Myself" by Hailee Steinfeld * Eliminated: Liza Regalia * Farewell Message: "Lots of love to all of you. -Liza P.S. I'm still the pretty one!" '''Episode 5: ''"Women in the Kitchen" Summary:' TBA ''Untucked: TBA'' * Guest Judge: Rachael Ray * Mini Challenge: Transform a lampshade into a beautiful headpiece. * Mini Challenge Winner: Camille Noir * Mini Challenge Prize: Partner up the queens for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: In pairs, star in your own improv cooking show in front of a live audience. * Runway Theme: Red-Hot Lovin' * Main Challenge Winners: Camille Noir and Whitney Fierce * Main Challenge Prize: $1,000 for The Spa on Rodeo and a supply of hair care products by Aquage. * Bottom Two: Louisa Von Green and Serena May * Lip-Sync Song: "She Loves Control" by Camila Cabello * Eliminated: Louisa Von Green * Farewell Message: "Didn't even need the crown <3 All I needed was the love I got from you girls!! TYSM -Louisa P.S. I'm not a furry!" '''Episode 6: ''"Here Comes the Bride" Summary:' TBA ''Untucked: TBA'' * Guest Judge: La Toya Jackson * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini Challenge Winner: Whitney Fierce * Mini Challenge Prize: A $1,000 credit from Postmates * Main Challenge: Pose for a bride and groom photoshoot and create your own custom wedding gown from scratch. * Runway Theme: Here Comes the Bride * Main Challenge Winner: Camille Noir * Main Challenge Prize: Trip for 2 to The Grand Resort & Spa at Fort Lauderdale Beach * Bottom Two: Bahari Uzuri and Miss Smith * Lip-Sync Song: "Queen of the Night" by Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Bahari Uzuri * Farewell Message: "It doesn't matter if you win or lose, just keep spreading your love <3 Thank you for the best time of my life. -Bahari Uzuri" '''Episode 7: ''"Golden Diva Makeovers" Summary:' TBA ''Untucked: TBA'' * Guest Judge: Cloris Leachman * Mini Challenge: In quick drag, tell a funny joke dressed like an old lady. * Mini Challenge Winner: Whitney Fierce * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the eliminated contestants to the remaining queens. * Main Challenge: Pairing up with an eliminated contestant, work together to makeover humble grandmothers into fabulous divas. * Runway Theme: Drag Family Values * Main Challenge Winners: Kendra K and Bahari Uzuri * Main Challenge Prize: $2000 Gift Card from Jane Doe Latex (Kendra)/Re-entry into the competition (Bahari) * Bottom Two: Camille Noir and Serena May * Lip-Sync Song: "Cool Girl" by Tove Lo * Eliminated: Serena May * Farewell Message: "I might not be taking home the crown but I'm so happy I got to meet all of you. Thank you so much for the love <3 -Serena May" '''Episode 8: ''"Drag Queens On Silver Screens" Summary:' TBA ''Untucked: TBA'' * Guest Judges: Trixie Mattel and Katya * Mini Challenge: Deliver a famous line from "Mean Girls" as accurately as possible. * Mini Challenge Winner: Miss Smith * Mini Challenge Prize: Partner up the queens for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: In partners, come up with an original movie concept and film a trailer for it. * Runway Theme: Black and White Realness * Main Challenge Winners: Bahari Uzuri and Kendra K * Main Challenge Prize: $1,000 for The Spa on Rodeo and a supply of hair care products by Aquage. * Bottom Two: Miss Smith and Whitney Fierce * Lip-Sync Song: "Do What U Want" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Miss Smith * Farewell Message: "Bye lol -Miss Smith" '''Episode 9: ''"Blue Ball" Summary:' TBA ''Untucked: TBA'' * Guest Judge: Heidi Klum * Mini Challenge: Make a headpiece out of fuzzy blue balls. * Mini Challenge Winner: Leaf * Mini Challenge Prize: Lead the blueberry band musical performance. * Main Challenge: Create three looks for the Blue Ball, with your final look being made from scratch. * Runway Theme: Blue Ball (Baby Blue Realness, Under the Sea Couture, Blue Royalty Eleganza Extravaganza) * Main Challenge Winner: Leaf * Main Challenge Prize: $2500 gift card from Fabric Planet * Bottom Two: Bahari Uzuri and Whitney Fierce * Lip-Sync Song: "Love" by Lana Del Rey * Eliminated: Bahari Uzuri * Farewell Message: "I may be gone but my love for you queens lives on <3 <3 <3 Thank you so much for this experience. -Bahari" '''Episode 10: ''"Don't Be Jealous Of My Boogie" Summary:' TBA ''Untucked: TBA'' * Guest Judge: RuPaul * Top 4 Challenge: Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song, "Jealous Of My Boogie" * Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * Lip-Sync Song: "Jealous Of My Boogie" by RuPaul * Top 3: Camille Noir, Kendra K, and Leaf * Eliminated: Whitney Fierce * Farewell Message: "Goodbye world... forever. JK BITCH <3 love you KWEENS!! Spoiler: Camille Wins. Bye bye! -Whitney FIERCE" '''Episode 11: ''"Grand Finale" ''Summary: TBA'' * Winner of Ronin's Drag Race: Leaf * Runners-Up: Camille Noir and Kendra K * Miss Congeniality: Bahari Uzuri Category:Seasons